


Laying Out My Winter Clothes

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Sex Toys, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day twenty-six.Hal isn't home. Not really.





	Laying Out My Winter Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this the ending of the unofficial "trilogy" of Bronze Age/Hard Travelin' Heroes HalOllieDinah fics I have for Kinktober. The story was loose but it was there! You don't need to read the other two to understand this one, but if you're interested in this one, you'd probably like those two.
> 
> Title is from The Boxer by Simon and Garfunkel because, yes, it's still their band.
> 
> Enjoy!

After they had finished their road trip, Hal figured that their relationship would end. It was only natural after all, he was just something they were playing with while on the road, why would they want to keep seeing him. Just like any couple, Ollie and Dinah would settle down and they wouldn’t talk to him like that anymore. Wouldn’t kiss him or touch him, they wouldn’t go out to diners anymore where they’d all hold hands under the table while Ollie would steal the pickle off of his plate and he would let him, even if he really wanted the pickle.

They wouldn’t have sex anymore either, in motel rooms when they all needed a shower that they would try and take together, crammed into the tiny tub until someone laughed and gave up. Nor under a blanket of the best stars he had ever seen on Earth where he and Ollie would lay Dinah down and treat her right, nor when it was just him and Ollie, and they’d fool around in the bed of the truck.

He was just another part of their road trip, the story they’d all share over dinner, all while leaving out the part where Hal knew what it felt like to have his cock inside of Dinah while Ollie took him from behind. That he could still feel the way Ollie’s mouth felt like it just happened, and Dinah’s as well.

Instead, they went home and he went to his own place as well. As much as he wanted, they couldn’t keep going back and forth across the country, dropping him off at Coast City while they moved forward without him. Hal never expected it to feel that lonely but he also never expected to feel a bit angry about it. 

Not at Ollie and Dinah, but at himself. That he could let himself feel things for both of them, like he expected it to be okay at the end. He knew that it was going to end like that, so why did he let himself grow attached to their temporary arrangement. 

Hal ran his fingers through his hair, scraping over his scalp as a frown set deep into his face. He sat down at his telephone table, dusting off the reciever with a wipe of his palm like he expected them to call him just because he wanted it to happen.

For some reason, he never expected it to be a knock on the door. But a frantic knocking sound startled him out of his thoughts, and he moved to open it, half expecting to have to yell at someone or to save someone.

Instead, Hal found himself in the arms of a rather frantic pair of Ollie and Dinah.

“We shouldn’t have left you.” Ollie murmured into his ear.

Hal spent so long thinking about what would happen when they left him after the road trip that he hadn’t stopped to think about what could happen when they came back. 

He figured that the first step was to pull them in and close the door so no one could see him kissing both of them. Because that was something he really wanted to do, shutting the door and pushing Ollie against it to kiss him breathless before turning his attention onto Dinah.

There would be plenty of time for talk later but he couldn’t stop himself from moving in between both of them, kissing and touching them. Stopping to talk about it probably would’ve been a good idea but there was a hand between his legs and he couldn’t tell who’s it was through the fog in his mind and maybe that was what he wanted all along.

The three of them, pressed so tightly together that they became one unit, where someone couldn’t tell where anyone began or ended.

“I want to feel both of you.” Hal panted out against Ollie’s neck.

That was how he ended up on his back on his bed, mind working and supplying Dinah with a double ended toy like the ones he had seen in the windows of shops he never thought he’d go into. Hal still hadn’t been in one but he had paid enough attention to something he never thought he wanted but maybe did all along, creating the bright green, glowing thing for her to slide into herself. He wanted to be inside of her as well, but there was nothing he wanted more than for her to try being inside of him while he took Ollie’s cock in his mouth.

That familiar weight and taste on his tongue, all while Dinah slid oiled up fingers inside of him. It was a way to keep him grounding, looking up at Ollie while she started a slow rhythm with her hand. Ollie stroked fingers over his hair, mouth gaped open as Hal took him deeper.

The first time he had done this for Ollie, he nearly choked on it while trying to take too much of it. Maybe he was used to the action or maybe he was just used to the way Ollie made him feel, now able to resist that urge to push himself just a bit too hard. Hal didn’t need to rush it, he knew they had plenty of time, a thought that made his heart flutter in his chest like he was a school girl with a crush.

But they did have plenty of time. And that was a beautiful thought.

Dinah pulled her fingers out of him, slicking up the toy and sliding it into him. It was different from a cock, similar in the way it stretched him, but it was smooth and it hummed with energy. It also sent a bright green glow over Dinah’s face, catching on the blonde strands of the wig she hadn’t taken off.

They both had yellow hair in that moment, something Hal thought was a bit funny. Maybe there was more to the yellow weakness than just with his ring.

She started up a rhythm that was pretty much perfect. Perfect in a way that made him wonder if she had practice with that sort of thing, perfect in a way that had any coherent thought leaving his brain as she hit that spot inside of him that he had learned so well.

While Dinah fucked him with the toy, he tried to keep his attention on Ollie, moaning and gasping around his cock in a way that had his gentle fingers turning a bit rough as they pulled at his hair. He knew what Ollie felt like when he was getting close, the way his moans pitched up, the way he couldn’t resist his hips pushing into Hal’s wet mouth anymore.

Dinah started to gasp as well, reaching down and gripping his cock in her hand, stroking him in time with her thrusts.

It was Ollie who came first, shooting off over Hal’s tongue. Hal’s hands reached up to cup Ollie’s ass, swallowing every drop. It was the taste of Ollie that sent Hal over the edge as well, gasping out loudly after his mouth was freed and shooting cum over his quivering stomach and chest. Dinah was last, legs shaking as she bowed over his body, shivering and gasping. Hal reached out and kissed her through it, pulling back with a smile on his face.

“We shouldn’t have left you.” It was Dinah’s turn to say, panting it out between kisses as Ollie leaned down to press kisses into his hair.

“It’s okay. You came back.” He said, softly, sweetly.

And it really was okay, because they were going to find a way to work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
